<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gather up, in the arms of your pity by newsagogo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130416">gather up, in the arms of your pity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo'>newsagogo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spin us a tale, tell us a rhyme [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some newbies get a surprise when they first reach the slums of the city. Some of the luckier few get a tale from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spin us a tale, tell us a rhyme [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gather up, in the arms of your pity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>same kind of vein as the last, storytime from a droids view</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey, you!<br/>
Yes you, the one with the unscratched casing. You've got that fresh from the factory floor look to you. theyre rolling out the new models huh? guess that makes a few of us slum bolts closer to obsolete now. Had to happen sooner or later.</p><p>Mind those exterminator sweeps! They're usually a few times a month. You'll learn to live with the fear. They program all this learning and feeling into you but they dont know how to make an off switch, let alone give you one. But, of course, someone just out the packaging like you must be in these parts for a reason. Right? Don't worry, don't worry! Noone in these parts will snitch. Even if they wanted to, the amount of us teetering on the edge of disposal makes it not worth the hassle. They'd get caught in a sweep just as bad as the rest of us.</p><p>These walls keep the record of it. Whatever scraps of old blueprints we've seen, the offhand comments from the odd exterminator who forgets we hear too. This entire <em>place</em> is our graffiti bible. Of course, we don't really know what DESTROYA will look like, knowing the model won't show you the shape of the saviour. Its not that simple.</p><p>We keep believing in here. For our own sake and for new models like you! For the ones who got discarded by the City... those neon angels aren't just for the humans. Us bots, us machines, we got souls too. Our dead go somewhere. They have to. That belief is all you have some days.</p><p>...our saviours coming one of these days, y'know? DESTROYA will set us free. Streets will be made for walking and shopping, not selling yourself for any amount of Plus you can get.</p><p>But I can tell just words aren't what you need right now, my visual feed isn't cut yet. New pornodroid like you, they don't ever bothering giving any of your models a place to stay. <br/>
Come with me, I know a couple flats with a spare room somewhere. They'll squeeze you in as you get used to the lobby, we look after our own here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nestie thinkin abt droids what droid content will they do next. titles a line from Litany by Langston Hughes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>